bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deddo Otoko
Deddo Otoko (デッド男) is a rouge Shinigami that kills most of the Hollows that appear in the Soul Society, his prevous affiliation as a assassin didnt go to well because of his overwhelming strength and his will to fight the enemy head on at full power. Appearence Deddo's appearence is that of a 25 year olds. His eyes are different colour his left one is Blue and his right eye hiddin under his eye-patch is pure white. He has long Jet Black spiky hair slicked back and has a collar around his neck from when he was in the largest prison in Japan in the human world. He wears Jet Black jacket which he has opened and has dark navy trousers. Personality Deddo's personality is similar to Kenpachi's, will to fight head on at full power and likes fight alone but he still has a nice side to him even if doesn't, he tries to protect anyone that is helpless in a battle most because he has more people to battle. Synopsis Equipment The only Equipment Deddo has is his Zanpakuto and himself. His Zanpakuto Yūhi no kurimuzon no bara (夕日のクリムゾンのバラ) Crimson Roses of the Setting Sun in it sealed form it is distinguished by its Crimson colour. The more blood it collects the more lighter the Crimson gets on the Zapakuto, the lighter the colour the stronger the damage is. History Deddo' mother died from child birth when she gave birth to conjoined twins Deddo and Deddo's twin brother Utaika. Deddo was the poorly one, bed bound by pollo but then at the age of 7 Deddo suddenly recovered from pollo with out a side affect but Utaika had a heart attack at the same time. So the two twins never saw each other in there whole execpt at Utaika's death. Deddo's father died from old age. Powers and Abilities Huge amount of Spiritual power: '''Deddo has huge amount of Spiritual power which can break a wall if it is concentrated enough. '''Enhanced Strength: Deddo has enhanced which he can fight on par with a captain just with his hands. Agility Amater: Deddo doesn't rely on speed only on strength. Amazing Swordsmanship Specialist: Deddo can take down 3 Captains at the same time just in his sealed state. Kido Practitioner: '''Deddo does not use kido at all as he does not think it is good enough to use to make it strong. '''Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Deddo can fight on par with 2 Captains at the same time. Spiritual Particle Visular: His right eye under his eye-patch can see Spirit Particle because of his unusual pure white eye that why his keeps it under an eye-patch Zanpakuto Deddo's Zanpakuto's name is Shinku-shoku no bara it shape is the same as a normal Zanpakuto but the colour is different it is crimson red. The Shikai stays the same colour a shape but changes ability. Shikai Special Ability: ''The more blood it soaks the colour on the Zanpakuto get lighter the stronger the attack gets and when the Zanpakuto goes pure white it gets 2x as bankai in his crimson state. ''Shikai Moves: ''Unrevealed Deddo's Zanpakuto changes shape during Bankai to more of a sharp Zanpakuto at its hilt it has a dragon like guard. It's name is '''Chi wa shinku-shoku no bara o kabā.' ''Bankai Special Ability: ''It's the same ability as the Shikai but it starts of a more dark crimson colour and when it goes pure white the power is 6x as strong. It doesn't carry on from Shikai. ''Bankai Moves: ''Unrevealed